Tiempos de ceniza
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Thea, atascada en el pasado, contará cómo sus ojos inocentes fueron testigos de esos tiempos de ceniza que todos quieren olvidar ahora. Regalo para Bella Scullw, del Amigo Invisible Navideño 2013 del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Ambientado en los Días Oscuros.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Aquí traigo un regalo para... ¡Bella Scullw! Aunque también ha sido un regalo para mí, créeme.

Me pediste un fic que narrara con detalle los Días Oscuros, sus personajes, los hechos... Y ha surgido _Tiempos de ceniza, _que tiene como protagonista a Thea, una niña un tanto peculiar a la que verás crecer y que te contará con detalle todo lo que querías saber sobre esta misteriosa época.

Este fic no es un one-shoot: tendrá varios capítulos, y hoy subiré como mínimo dos para que puedas disfrutar de parte de tu regalo. Espero que no te importe (es más, espero que te ilusione que tu regalo vaya a durar días y sea más largo de lo que esperabas).

Aquí encontrarás detalles, migas, que te recordaran claramente al mundo de los Juegos del Hambre que leemos. Si tienes alguna duda o curiosidad sobre lugares y sucesos, no dudes en mandarme un PM.

Un besazo, y que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

_Aunque los Días Oscuros y las pocas pistas que tenemos de ellos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la mayoría de los hechos de esta historia y sus personajes son invención mía._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Mi abuelo los llamó tiempos de ceniza.

Fueron aquellos cuatro años que, sin quererlo ni preverlo, se nos escurrieron de entre los dedos como el agua. Pero no nos dimos cuenta de esto hasta pasados estos tiempos, cuando empezamos a reparar en que las cosechas hacía mucho que estaban preparadas, en lo deterioradas que se habían quedado nuestras casas, en el polvo acumulado en algunas sillas del comedor por falta de su habitual comensal. Lo notamos en nuestras heridas, que empezaban a cicatrizar, y en nuestros niños, que ya no eran niños, sino guerreros muertos o malheridos. Lo notamos en nuestras arrugas o en la ausencia de los más allegados. Y sobre todo en las manchas que la guerra nos había dejado en nuestras tierras.

Habían pasado cuatro años, pero aún recordábamos el primer día como si lo estuviéramos viviendo. Otra vez.

* * *

El día en que todo empezó a torcerse fue el día casi-más-normal de mi vida.

Curiosamente, no puedo decir si fue un lunes o un jueves, aunque sí puedo asegurar que no había ninguna nube en el cielo, algo muy extraño en el lugar donde vivo: North State, el estado más grande de la Confederación de los Estados de Nueva América, o la CENA. Mi estado no es el que está más al norte, pero lo usual es tener días nublados y con llovizna. Eso durante los meses en los ue el termómetro no baja de cero, cuando solemos cambiar los suelos de barro por resbaladizas placas de hielo. Y nieve. Mucha nieve.

Digo que fue casi-más-normal porque ciertamente no se diferenciaba mucho de cualquier otro día de mi rutina. Despertarme y desayunar. Trabajar. Comer. Trabajar. Ir al Almacén, volver a casa y dormir. Con excepción de los sábados y domingos, en los que me dedicaba a salir a jugar con mis amigos o aprender con mamá lo aburridas que podían resultar las matemáticas. La única diferencia fue tan mínima y corriente que no se nos pasó por la cabeza que cambiaría en unas semanas nuestra vida por completo. Quiero decir, ¿quién no ha oído hablar de un volcán en erupción alguna vez?

Aquel día madrugué como cualquier otro, solo que en vez de despertarme mi madre fue un sol radiante colándose por mi ventana el que se adelantó a ella. Decidí quedarme tumbada unos minutos, y miré el techo blanco sin pensar en nada. Al final, entró mi madre para avisarme de que ya tenía el desayuno en la mesa. Me vestí con rapidez, me calcé las botas para trabajar y salí de mi cuarto para desayunar junto a mi madre.

Mamá preparaba unos desayunos monumentales, y siempre ponía la excusa de que estaba en edad de crecer. Aunque fuera cierto (tenía trece años recién cumplidos), era incapaz de acabar todo lo que tenía en el plato, y siempre terminaba llevándome lo que me sobraba y lo echaba en el patio de la vecina, una anciana cuya única compañía eran tres gatos escuálidos que se comían cualquier cosa que les echara.

Mi padre y mi hermano salían antes para pasar por el Almacén y reunirse con toda la escuadra antes de dirigirse a nuestro nuevo sector con todas las herramientas y el equipo necesario para despejar de árboles los diez kilómetros cuadrados asignados para los próximos tres meses. Puede parecer mucho tiempo, pero no podéis ni imaginaros el tamaño de nuestros árboles.

El abuelo solía contarme que antes de las Catástrofes hubo un tiempo en que los árboles ordinarios no medían ni un metro de ancho y muy pocos alcanzaban los diez metros de alto. Ahora que esas cifras se multiplican (¿contaminación radiactiva del suelo?, ¿adaptación de la naturaleza a la nueva Tierra?) podemos tardar cinco horas con un árbol sencillo. ¿Cuántos árboles puede haber en diez kilómetros cuadrados?

Antes de salir de casa en dirección a mi sector, mamá me dijo como cada día:

―¡Ten cuidado, cariño!

Por si aún no lo sabéis, era leñadora. Era comprensible que a mi madre le preocupara que me dedicara a rondar por debajo de árboles que estaban siendo talados.

Bueno, en realidad por aquel entonces no era más que una ayudante, una aprendiza inmersa en una escuadra de treinta y cinco hombres y siete mujeres.

Quizá debería aclarar que en nuestro oficio nunca hubo ningún movimiento machista. Si tan solo había siete mujeres era porque el resto de ellas prefería trabajar en la construcción y en el bricolaje, unos oficios mucho más creativos y relajantes. Sin irnos muy lejos, a mí me ofrecieron un trabajo en el taller de Till, nuestro vecino, en cuanto cumplí doce años y dejé la escuela por voluntad propia para trabajar, como solía hacer un 84% de los alumnos.

Quería que ocupara un puesto en barniz y tallado. Lo rechacé al instante, pero os voy a explicar por qué. Siempre había sido una niña muy activa. Mi doctora lo denominaba hiperactividad, y le recomendaba a mi madre que hiciera algún deporte o cualquier otra actividad que me agotara para descansar por las noches. Porque no solo era hiperactiva, sino que padecía insomnio, y siempre fui por ello la cruz de mis padres. Una niña inquieta y traviesa que había dado más de un disgusto.

Un trabajo tallando delicadezas y barnizando mesas nunca habría sido el más adecuado para mí. Además, yo siempre había soñado con trabajar en el bosque, en una escuadra, talando árboles y forzando mis músculos para demostrar que valía tanto o más que mi padre y mi hermano.

Para mí, trabajar no era una obligación. Disfrutaba el tener que madrugar, el caminar hasta el sector que habían asignado a nuestra escuadra. Trabajábamos de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde, y aunque en verano los días parecían alargarse el doble y el calor nos nublaba la mente a veces, me encantaba pasar horas y horas entre árboles, aunque fuera solo para talarlos y arrancarles de su tierra. Olvidaba el exterior y me centraba en mi cometido, que consistía básicamente en ir de un lado a otro a ofrecer mis manos donde más se me necesitara.

Había nacido para ello, y mi padre siempre estuvo a favor de que dejara las clases, pero mi madre solía llevar la voz cantante en esa relación. Ella había nacido en East Coast (el estado más pequeño de la CENA), un estado en que la edad legal para dejar la escuela estaba en los dieciocho. Además, mi abuelo, un profesor de historia, le había inculcado la importancia de la cultura cuando aún vivía allí. Por ello y por muchas más razones, nos costó llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

Al final, permitió que dejara las clases con la condición de que al menos los fines de semana dejara que me enseñase nociones básicas de matemáticas. Mi abuelo ya se encargaba de las lecciones de historia cada vez que íbamos a visitarle.

Lo cierto es que ese era el único remedio casero que me hacía dormir del tirón.

Al llegar al sector ese día, los leñadores ya se habían puesto en marcha. Más de uno ya tenía las motosierras encendidas, y otros estaban asegurando su equipo de protección. En cuanto me vio mi padre, dejó de hablar con su segundo al mando y se dirigió a mí.

Papá era el oficial de nuestra escuadra, pero eso nunca nos había aportado a mi hermano ni a mí ninguna ventaja en el trabajo. Todo lo contrario: esperaba más de nosotros que de ningún otro de sus trabajadores.

―¡Thea! Llegas tarde ―murmuró mientras abría su carpeta. Me dio algunas indicaciones. ―Necesito que te encargues hoy de avanzar al siguiente perímetro. Hazme un informe y marca los árboles alfa. A los beta hazles simplemente una raya.

Asentí a desgana, porque un informe no era lo más entretenido que podría haberme mandado aquel día. Podría haberme unido al grupo que engrasaba las herramientas, como ayudante para llevar los troncos en el cargador… ¡Incluso traer agua a los leñadores hubiera sido mejor!

Me quejé, pero mi padre no dio su brazo a torcer.

―Clasificar es una de las tareas más importantes, hija.

Mascullé algo incomprensible y me marché en dirección al perímetro que empezaríamos a trabajar la próxima semana. Apretaba la carpeta contra el pecho cuando Lucas, mi vecino y antiguo compañero de clase, se acercó.

―¡Eh, Thea!

Me detuve para esperarlo. Lucas me alcanzó y continué caminando junto a él entre los leñadores y trabajadores.

―¿Qué vas ha hacer hoy?

―Informes ―dije enseñándole la carpeta ―. ¿Vienes?

―Me ha dicho tu padre que te eche una mano.

―Al menos entre dos acabaremos pronto.

Pasamos la mañana en el perímetro clasificando los cincuenta y dos árboles, treinta y nueve alfas y trece betas. A los alfas les atábamos lazos rojos en las ramas más bajas, y los betas los marcábamos con estacas como podíamos. A pesar de ser un trabajo aburrido, entre los dos conseguimos llegar a reírnos mientras jugábamos a ver quién clasificaba más árboles en dos minutos.

Lo que pretendo explicando esto es mostrar que éramos realmente felices. No necesitábamos gran cosa para divertirnos, y esto es en parte por la esencia que todos los niños tenemos. También echo de menos la facilidad que antes tenía para reírme. Y la voz de Lucas, del que ahora solo me queda su presencia física.

Para cuando volvimos al perímetro en el que estaba trabajando nuestra escuadra, el sol ya estaba en lo más alto. Vi a mi hermano Adonne entre varios leñadores. Todos los de su grupo estaban sentados descansando bajo la sombra de varios árboles, y aprovechaban para comer y recargar energías. Me acerqué a Adonne y me tendió uno de los bocadillos que mamá nos había preparado para los tres.

Comí junto a Lucas, y continuamos riéndonos. A pesar de ser los más jóvenes, jamás nos había intimidado estar rodeados de adultos. Para ellos el tenernos allí suponía corrientes nuevas, y nos solían decir que animábamos el ambiente de nuestra escuadra.

Al acabar, Reebo, la tercera mano de mi padre, me mandó que les llevara agua a aquellos que aún no se habían tomado su descanso. Era una tarea fija que solían asignarme a diario.

―Llévales agua también al grupo de Mina. Están trabajando en un árbol bastante rebelde.

Cuando regresé de la plaza con un carro montacargas repleto de garrafas, los leñadores empezaron a rodearme, dándome las gracias y haciendo desaparecer gran parte de las botellas. Me acerqué a Mina. Tras ella, tres hombres colgados de las ramas más altas aligeraban el peso del árbol antes de que fuera talado.

Al verme, la mujer se acercó a mí, quitándose las gafas protectoras.

―¡Hey, chicos, Thea trae agua!

Mina tuvo que hacerles unas cuantas señas para que detuvieran el trabajo. Probablemente no la habían escuchado entre el sonido ensordecedor de las motosierras y los cascos. Descendieron con cuidado. Y fue cuando reparé en que uno de ellos era Jerome.

Jerome, Jem para los amigos, era el hermano de una de mis antiguas amigas. Por aquel entonces tenía dieciséis años, pero esa cifra nunca evitó que me fijase en él la primera vez que fui a casa de Suse, cuando salió al jardín trasero para incordiarnos, un año atrás. Me parecía alguien bastante interesante…

¿Para qué engañaros? Estaba colada por él, y a pesar de esos insalvables tres años, nada me impedía observarle de reojo, sobre todo desde que trabajábamos en la misma escuadra. Y aunque era consciente de que nunca habría nada entre nosotros (para él yo solo era una de las amigas de su hermana pequeña), no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que se dirigía a mí.

Aquella vez no fue una excepción.

―¡Qué haríamos sin ti! ―exclamó mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Él y sus otros dos compañeros se pasaron una de las garrafas. Jem se limpió los labios con su brazo. Yo dejé las otras dos garrafas en el suelo, agotada.

―¿No es mucha carga que empujar a través del bosque? ―Me apretó el bíceps. ―Bueno, estoy seguro de que en nada te tendremos sosteniendo un hacha ―sonrió.

Y ahí fue: la cara se me incendió, y empecé a tartamudear.

―Bueno… sí, eso espero.

Volvió a sonreír. No era la única que pensaba que tenía una de las sonrisas más deslumbrantes de todos los chicos que había visto. Y él lo sabía.

En ese instante, un par de chicas pasaron junto a nosotros, empujando otro carro lleno de maderas ya cortadas a hachazos. Una de ellas le miró de reojó y se sonrojó. Un rojo muy distinto al que yo tendría en esos momentos, que me hacía parecer un tomate. El suyo la hacía parecer… deseable.

Jem le guiñó un ojo, y supe que esa chica había sido una de sus muchas conquistas.

Sí, Jem era todo un ligón.

Por la tarde me dediqué a tareas mucho más productivas que un aburrido informe. Engrasé algunas herramientas, como las motosierras; afilé las desgastadas hachas y usé algunas de ellas para cortar ramas podadas. Volví a traer garrafas, descompuse tocones, ayudé a mi padre a hacer otro informe (distinto al de por la mañana pero igual de aburrido)...

Una jornada laboriosa y mortalmente normal.

Dedicamos la última hora de nuestra jornada a trasladar todas las herramientas y carros al Almacén. No podíamos dejarlas en nuestros sectores porque existían bandas que se dedicaban a rapiñar aquellas cosas que nos habíamos olvidado.

Probablemente, esa fuera siempre la mejor parte del día, la que pasábamos en el Almacén. Todos nuestros días acababan allí.

El Almacén era una gran nave situada a las afueras del bosque, donde todos las escuadras se reunían al final de sus jornadas. Aparte de tener que ir para entregar los informes diarios que debían hacer los oficiales, era un punto de encuentro y reunión entre todos los leñadores de mi provincia.

Lo que más me gustaba era el ambiente. La gente hablaba alto, sin preocupaciones, riéndose o regañando. Era puro contacto humano, y respirábamos compañerismo. Todos se conocían.

Ese día, Lucas y yo nos sentamos sobre los troncos que había en un carro montacargas, y nos dedicamos a ver pasar y escuchar a los leñadores, que nos saludaban con familiaridad. Había un par de radios encendidas y las voces de los locutores se entremezclaban con las conversaciones del Almacén. Reebo nos llamó para ayudar a cargar un camión que iría directo al centro de la ciudad, donde estaban situados la mayoría de las fábricas de muebles; así que nos vimos obligados a seguirlo por la nave hasta la zona de carga y descarga. Mientras metíamos troncos, los mayores hablaban de los temas habituales por aquel entonces: los impuestos, los sueldos y la reciente inundación de la costa de Louissiana.

―¿Cuándo fue la última inundación? ¿Hace tres meses?

―Dos meses y veintiún días ―aseguró Mint. Aunque no pertenecía a nuestra escuadra era amigo íntimo de Reebo.

―Lo dicho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había una. Se dice que ha causado menos de mil muertos, lo cual no está nada mal. Apenas ha sido una catástrofe en condiciones.

Mint chasqueó la lengua mostrando su acuerdo.

―Pero la verdadera catástrofe está por venirnos a nosotros ahora. Se rumorea que van a volver a subir los impuestos en productos de primera necesidad. Ya sabes, para cubrir los gastos del puerto y conseguir tenerlo en funcionamiento cuanto antes. Parece que el Capitolio no puede sobrevivir sin su marisco.

El último comentario de Mint era cierto. Desde que el Capitolio surgió de entre los escombros como el pueblo salvador, se dedicó a unir todos los estados independientes que se habían formado en lo que quedaba de continente por medio de acuerdos, especialmente políticos. El Capitolio siempre sintió un especial interés por Louissiana debido a que era el único estado existente conocido con una costa accesible y con el suficiente coraje como para aventurarse al mar, nuestro mayor enemigo desde… Bueno, desde que cualquiera puede recordar.

El caso es que desde el estado que controla toda la política de la CENA siempre se mostró una gran dependencia al pescado, y a la hora de incorporarse a la Confederación Louissiana aprovechó esa posición de ventaja para pedir más presencia en el Congreso del Capitolio, el lugar donde nuestros representantes votaban todas y cada una de las decisiones que se tomaban y que involucraban a los trece estados. Al final, Louissiana obtuvo tres cabezas más que el resto de estados en el Congreso, y el Capitolio ha tenido desde entonces un flujo continuo de marisco.

―No hace ni medio mes desde la última subida y ya quieren volver a rascarnos los bolsillos. ¿Es que nuestros políticos no ven que ya casi nadie llega a fin de mes?

A partir de ese momento, desconecté. A esa edad no me interesaba para nada la economía. No volví a atender a la conversación hasta que metieron a Lucas.

―Hijo, ¿tu familia no tiene parientes en Louissiana?

―Sí. Esta mañana llamaron para que no nos preocupásemos. Están todos bien.

Al igual que parte de mi sangre era del este, Lucas provenía del sur. Podías descubrir esto con tan solo mirarle. El bronceado de su piel era natural y desentonaba con el resto de los nativos de North State, donde la ausencia del sol se reflejaba en las pieles pálidas y sin mucho color. Yo tenía algo de color en la cara (en East Coast era lo más corriente, al igual que los ojos azules que por desgracia no había heredado de mi madre), pero nada comparado con los sureños de pieles melocotón y ojos verdosos, más claros que nuestros árboles.

―Son pescadores, ¿cierto?

Lucas asintió, pero estaba algo distraído con una de las trece televisiones que colgaban de las paredes de la nave.

―Pues no podrán volver a dedicarse al mar hasta dentro de un par de meses, supongo, cuando el puerto vuelva a estar activo…

Reebo también centró la atención en la televisión, y me pregunté qué habría de interesante en el noticiario diario, el único canal disponible y activo las veinticuatro horas.

Al igual que Mint y otros muchos trabajadores dejé lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar al hombre que daba la noticia. Cerca de Wisconsin un volcán había entrado en erupción en extrañas circunstancias. Y digo extrañas porque verdaderamente fueron sospechosas.

Quiero decir, desde hacía siglos había un grupo de científicos que se dedicaban exclusivamente a prevenir de las catástrofes capaces de detectarse con un margen de tiempo, como los huracanes, los tornados, los diluvios, las repentinas subidas del nivel del mar. Las erupciones volcánicas.

Pero esta vez, se les había escapado algún dato que podría habernos alertado de ese suceso. A pesar de ser uno de los volcanes más vigilados por varios motivos (a, llevaba dormido siglos, algo totalmente desconcertante por los numerosos seísmos de la zona y su gran tamaño; y b, los volcanes eran las catástrofes que más consecuencias a largo tiempo podían acarrear, y todos estaban rigurosamente vigilados), ¿había iniciado su cuenta atrás sin que los científicos notasen ningún cambio?

Lo primero que dijo el famoso hombre de las noticias fue que por suerte el volcán estaba bastante alejado del lugar más cercano habitado, y que no supondría ningún riesgo para los habitantes de la ciudad.

Lo único que había que hacer era dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso y adaptarnos a ella, tal y como llevábamos haciendo desde la Gran Catástrofe.

El problema es que nunca fue obra de la naturaleza.


	2. Cápitulo 2

Como ayer la página nos estuvo mareando a todos un poquito, no pude publicar el segundo capítulo que prometí... Así que os lo traigo hoy.

Para ti, Bella Scullw, con mucho cariño de tu AI.

_Aunque los Días Oscuros y las pocas pistas que tenemos de ellos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la mayoría de los hechos de esta historia y sus personajes son invención mía._

* * *

Capítulo 2

Fue un inicio muy silencioso y progresivo, invisible para el ojo humano… Rectifico: invisible para el ignorante.

No cundió el pánico. Hacía siglos que no sucedía. Era un volcán, por favor. Tan solo había que esperar a que las cosas volvieran a su cauce y a la noticia de otra catástrofe que nos hiciera olvidar el volcán. La gente no detuvo sus vidas: no dejó de acudir al trabajo, no gastaron todos sus ahorros en refugios subterráneos, no guardaron suministros… En realidad, ni siquiera se hablaba de ello. Continuamos respirando, comiendo, durmiendo. No dejamos en ningún momento de ser felices o desgraciados, de tener hambre o sentir sueño. No dejamos de enamorarnos y desenamorarnos, de encontrarnos y perdernos, de ir y volver.

Como decía: fue invisible. Se fue deslizando entre nosotros hasta instalarse en cada uno, y más tarde se hizo brillante, casi deslumbrante para hacernos sentir como unos ineptos totales. Pero antes de sentirnos mal fuimos lo otro: ignorantes, y por lo tanto felices. O al menos yo lo siento así.

* * *

La semana pasó, y nada cambió. No hubo incidentes destacables en nuestra escuadra, ni tampoco en casa. Quedé con Suse un día y me descubrió mirando embobada a su hermano. Adonne se hizo un esguince en la muñeca manejando un hacha (pero no por eso dejó de trabajar). Mamá nos preparó un día para cenar mi plato preferido: guiso de ternera…

Estuvimos viendo imágenes del inicio de la erupción durante toda la semana, camufladas entre las de la inundación de Louissiana y una tormenta eléctrica en East Coast que dejó a mi abuelo sin línea telefónica. No supimos nada de él hasta tres días después, cuando llamó de madrugada, mientras desayunaba. Como mamá estaba en la cocina y papá y Adonne ya se habían marchado, lo cogí con la boca llena de pan.

—¡Abuelo!

—¡Hola, hojita mía! Te echo de menos.

—Yo a ti también. ¿Qué ha pasado por allí? Hemos oído que hay una tormenta.

—Ya ha pasado lo peor. Nos hemos quedado sin electricidad durante estos días, y tengo una ventana destrozada. Pero estoy seguro de que mañana podréis venir.

El tercer fin de semana de cada mes lo pasábamos en East Coast, en casa de mi abuelo. Teníamos la suerte de que, a pesar de las subidas de impuestos, las tarifas de trenes fueran intocables. Nos podíamos permitir cuatro billetes de ida y vuelta mensuales, y eso cuando venían mi padre y mi hermano. Mi madre y yo nunca nos saltábamos un solo fin de semana con el abuelo.

Me alegraba que ese mes no fuera a ser distinto. Había llegado a preocuparme por la tormenta: quería estar con el abuelo, comer pan con orégano tostado en la chimenea (aunque en realidad eso solo se hace en las bodas) y escuchar las historias que tenía que contarme ese mes, historias reales escritas en los escasos libros de historia que nos quedaban desde la Gran Catástrofe.

Así que, con tormenta o sin tormenta, al día siguiente mi madre y yo esperamos en la estación al tren de las seis y media. Mamá había ido a recogerme al Almacén con mi mochila morada para despedirse de papá y Adonne e ir directamente conmigo a la estación, donde esperamos menos de diez minutos. Llegó el tren, subimos y realizamos un viaje de casi doce horas en dirección al este. Atravesamos montañas, valles, ríos y lagos secos. Todavía era de noche (ya sábado) cuando llegamos a York. El abuelo nos esperaba, y nos llevó en coche hasta su casa.

Me encantaba viajar en el coche del abuelo. Por aquel entonces había muy poca gente que tuviera transporte privado, y el abuelo era uno de ellos. Conservaba una vieja camioneta que había pertenecido a su abuelo, y que resistía todo lo que se le echaba encima. Aunque hacía ruidos extraños o dejaba escapar humos negros que me asustaban un poco. Había veces que incluso parecía que nos fuera a dejar tirados. Pero por el momento no nos había fallado nunca.

El abuelo vivía en un barrio residencial donde la mayor parte de los inquilinos eran ancianitos de noventa años. Mi abuelo era el joven del lugar, el que se dedicaba a arreglar en sus ratos libres la radio estropeada de la señora Timer o el horno de la entrañable pareja que vivía a su derecha, los Marshall. Era demasiado activo como para pasar unos minutos descansando. Mamá siempre ha sospechado que mi hiperactividad viene del abuelo.

Cuando llegamos, yo me había quedado dormida apoyada en mi madre, y solo me espabilé durante unos segundos cuando mi abuelo me cogió en brazos para meterme en casa y acostarme en la antigua habitación de mamá, esa que ahora era mía. No volví a ser persona hasta el mediodía.

Me desperté con el ruido de varias voces, demasiadas como para solo ser las del abuelo y mamá. Cuando bajé descubrí que varios hombres con monos grises estaban apartando una manta colgada con cinta aislante en una ventana. O el hueco de lo que una vez fue una. Iban a colocar un nuevo cristal, ya que la tormenta eléctrica había derribado un viejo árbol del jardín del abuelo. Una de las ramas había ido a dar con la ventana de la sala de estar y el cristal se había hecho añicos. Por suerte, el abuelo se encontraba en el piso de arriba, durmiendo.

Mamá y el abuelo estaban en la cocina, y me ofrecieron un plato suculento de tostadas y bacon.

¡Bacon! El único estado que aún podía permitirse tener algún tipo de ganado era Texas, y era difícil encontrar un lujo como el bacon.

Cuando pregunté de dónde lo había sacado, el abuelo me sacudió el pelo y me invitó a comer todo lo que quisiera.

—Tengo un amigo en Tucson que me envío un paquete por la mitad del precio estándar. Además, tu cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas. Te merecías una sorpresa.

Lo probé por primera vez desde hacía años. Era tan tierno y sabroso como lo recordaba.

Pasamos la mañana en casa del abuelo, ya que no podíamos dejar a los técnicos solos en casa. Jugamos a las cartas, nos dimos un paseo por su trastero buscando tesoros y fuimos a comprar pan para tostar esa noche.

Antes he dicho que los ignorantes no nos enteramos de nada hasta que el problema estuvo ante nuestras narices. ¿Por qué digo esto?

Porque mi abuelo sospechó algo desde el principio.

Lo comentó mientras comíamos. Hacía media hora que se habían ido los obreros, y nos habíamos puesto manos a la obra en la cocina, preparando un estofado de cerdo con ciruelas, una receta de mi abuela.

—Habréis oído ya lo del volcán, ¿no?

—Quién no, papá —suspiró mamá.

—Toda una catástrofe —comentó el abuelo sentándose en la mesa de madera. Yo me coloqué a su lado, en mi sitio.

—Más catástrofe me parece la de los Estados de Louissiana. Y encima ahora tendremos que apretarnos todos los cinturones para reconstruir el puerto —masculló mi madre.

—Eso no me parece mal, hija mía. Sabes lo importante que es el puerto. Estaban empezando ya con las exploraciones.

Mamá soltó una carcajada, aunque sospecho que fue irónica.

—¿En serio crees que hay algún trozo más de tierra después de esa Gran Catástrofe? Si no hemos recibido aún noticias es porque no hay nadie ahí fuera que pueda mandarlas.

—Mel, nosotros hasta ahora no nos habíamos recuperado lo suficiente como para aventurarnos a buscar a más gente, más gobiernos, más tierras; y ya han pasado tres siglos. El resto puede estar en las mismas condiciones, ¡o peores! No debemos perder la esperanza.

Adoraba como hablaba el abuelo. A esa edad (y todavía) me parecía que, dijera lo que dijera, siempre tenía razón. Quizá es porque siempre ha sido la figura que más he admirado, y la que siempre traté de seguir. Para mí siempre representaba la voz de la razón, la que había que seguir.

Ahora hay veces que pienso que le decepcioné, aunque son cosas que él jamás admitiría.

—Volviendo a lo del volcán… —Retomó el abuelo.— Ha sido muy… imprevisible.

Lo dijo con aire pensativo, atusándose la barba blanca que tanto me gustaba acariciar cuando era más pequeña.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. Las evidencias pudieron ser pasadas por alto.

—Sí, pudieron… Pero no en este caso.

—¿A qué te refieres, papá? —dijo con tono cansino mamá, como si estuviera ya harta de las suposiciones del abuelo.

Y es que al abuelo le encantaba confabular, imaginar… suponer, sacar cosas donde no las había. Siempre pensé que era por todo el tiempo libre que tenía desde que dejó su trabajo como profesor de historia: demasiado tiempo sin nada que hacer y mucho para pensar. Papá decía que no era bueno que las personas mayores pensaran mucho, porque entonces empezaban a preocuparse más de la cuenta y se ponían enfermos.

—Quiero decir que nos suben los impuestos, y después el puerto se hace pedazos; nos anuncian una bajada de sueldos y estalla un volcán.

Mamá alzó una ceja, algo que yo llevaba tiempo intentando hacer sin éxito.

—Dos situaciones aparentemente relacionadas pueden ser casualidad, coincidencia… Pero más de dos ya requieren un facto común, ¿no crees?

Bufido. Ceja alzada. Brazos cruzados. Pie golpeando rítmicamente el suelo.

—¡No me mires así, Mel!

—¿Y cómo quieres que te mire?

El abuelo negó con el cabeza, derrotado.

—Sólo digo que hace tiempo que están pasando cosas.

—Como lleva pasando desde que el mundo es mundo —le interrumpió mamá—. ¡Ya nadie recuerda un planeta sin inundaciones ni terremotos ni volcanes activos a diario!

El abuelo me miró y me dijo:

—Hojita, tu madre es demasiado escéptica. Pero yo sé que tú las pillas al vuelo. Estate atenta, y prepárate para lo que sea…

—¡Papá, deja de meterle a la niña cosas raras en la cabeza! —Le miró realmente enfadada, y después se centró en mí. —Cariño, no hagas caso a las tonterías de tu abuelo. Se aburre mucho.

Dijo esto último como una acusación. Mamá siempre le estaba diciendo que tenía que buscarse algo más que hacer, quizá un hobby o iniciar la limpieza del trastero de una vez. También solía estar en la lista deshacerse de algunos libros y ordenar los de historia universal que guardaba en cajas.

Claro, él ya no los necesitaba. Se los sabía de memoria.

Nada más darse mamá la vuelta, el abuelo le sacó la lengua y me guiñó un ojo. Yo reprimí la risa que amenazaba con saltar directamente del corazón. Cuánto le quería.

Hicieron las paces horas después, cuando empezó a anochecer y el abuelo encendió la chimenea. Para ellos era imposible estar enfadados durante mucho tiempo, y en parte tenía que ver con el hecho de que no se veían tanto como les gustaría. Más de una vez le habíamos propuesto al abuelo que dejara York para marcharse con nosotros al norte y tenerle mucho más cerca. Pero el abuelo no podía hacer lo que mamá había hecho años atrás porque no se veía capaz. Existían miles de cordones invisibles que lo ataban a su ciudad, miles de historias y trocitos de su corazón esparcidos por todos los rincones de su casa como para abandonar el lugar sin miramientos. Muchos de esos cordones tenían que ver con la abuela, su difunta esposa desde hacía tres años.

Nos pusimos los tres a tostar nuestras rebanadas de pan y les espolvoreamos orégano por encima. El calor del pan explotaba luego en nuestras bocas, y te encontrabas segundos después tostando otra rebanada prácticamente sin darte cuenta. Era un buen vicio. Y así podíamos pasarnos la noche entera.

—Bueno, hojita, como fue tu cumpleaños hace nada, tú decides de qué época va la historia de hoy.

Me toqué con el índice la barbilla, pensativa.

—Hmm… Quiero algo sobre… Eh…

—Piénsatelo bien, cariño —me animó mamá. A ella también le encantaba escuchar al abuelo hablar, en parte porque era el único momento del día en que me tenía sentada quietecita.

—Algo sobre griegos —respondí tras medio minuto pensándolo concienzudamente.

Aunque normalmente me gustaban más las historias de nuestro país, de cómo descubrieron la tierra que ahora pisamos (unos tipos llamados colonos procedentes de otras tierras al otro lado del charco), los griegos siempre me atraían más, ya que estaban mucho más lejos y eran un pueblo mucho más antiguo que el nuestro. Eran ingeniosos, valientes y aventureros, aunque a veces un poco salvajes.

—Algo sobre griegos que aún no te haya contado. A ver, a ver…

Ahora fue el abuelo el que tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para pensar. Yo esperé pacientemente, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome de ganas por oír una nueva historia.

—Bueno, lo que te voy a contar no es exactamente sobre griegos. No son los verdaderos protagonistas hoy, pero intervienen las civilizaciones que precedieron a los griegos. Porque esta historia sucedió mil años antes de que a los indoeuropeos se les ocurriera bajar al sur de esas tierras que desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo. O eso se cree.

»Existía una isla llamada Creta. Creta no era famosa por sus bosques, como en tu casa. Ni tampoco era reconocida por su suculento bacon, como el de Texas. Es más, la fama que precedía a Creta no era precisamente buena. Creta era conocida por su poder, un poder que ejercía injustamente sobre Atenas —esa ciudad que tanto te gusta, hojita mía— tras haber perdido esta una gran batalla librada contra los cretenses. Y por su laberinto.

—¿Un laberinto? —pregunté.

—Ajá, un laberinto. Como el juego de mesa ese que le gustaba a tu hermano cuando era pequeño. Lo construyó un tal Dédalo, un inventor muy inteligente que elaboró en ese laberinto infinidad de caminos no conducían a ninguna parte, y solo existía una salida. Pero eso no era lo más especial del laberinto. En ese laberinto, estaba encerrado el Minotauro: mitad hombre, mitad toro. Un asesino. Por eso nadie encontraba nunca la salida; antes le encontraba el Minotauro.

»Creta era poderosa. Mucho. Y le gustaba que Atenas no lo olvidara. Para ello, cada nueve o diez años ordenaba a sus más fieles soldados que partieran rumbo a Atenas y escogieran al azar a siete doncellas y siete jóvenes del lugar. Los llevaban a Creta y los metían en el laberinto, para que el Minotauro saciara su hambre diabólica y a la vez los atenienses se llevaran su lección bien aprendida: que no había nada más fuerte que Creta. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

»Pero los atenienses no se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Bueno, al menos hubo uno que fue incapaz de ver partir a catorce inocentes a su muerte: Teseo, el hijo del rey de Atenas. Así que se ofreció voluntario y embarcó en el barco de velas negras con la promesa de que volvería vivo a Atenas tras haber matado al Minotauro.

»Teseo no habría conseguido esto si, al llegar al palacio de Minos, la princesa Ariadna no se hubiera enamorado de él. Como no soportaba la idea de verle morir, le entregó una reliquia, un ovillo que podía señalarle la salida del laberinto, para evitar que se perdiera entre tantos pasillos. Así que Teseo entró por la única salida que existía, y fue desenrollando el ovillo, dejando un hilo que lo conduciría de vuelta. Encontró al Minotauro, y se dice que tan solo con sus manos lo mató, liberando a Atenas de su desgracia y del tributo que debía pagar.

—¿Cómo pudo matarlo solo con sus manos?

—Se decía que Teseo era en realidad un semidiós, hijo de Poseidón y la reina Etra. Los semidioses tenían una fuerza sobrehumana. Y eran muy inteligentes.

—¿Y Ariadna? ¿Por qué iba a ayudarle si apenas le conocía?

—Estaba enamorada de él —contestó mi madre, como si aquello fuera suficiente.

Negué con la cabeza, extrañada. Había cosas que no me cuadraban.

—¿Y sólo por eso traiciona a su padre? Vale que los de Creta eran los malos, pero estoy segura de que Ariadna quería a su padre.

Mi abuelo me miró con una cara extraña que no supe interpretar.

—¿Y qué crees que impulsó a Ariadna a ayudar a Teseo?

Me encogí de hombros y le di un mordisco a mi cuarta rebanada.

—Tal vez la historia está mal. A lo mejor Ariadna no estaba ayudando a Teseo, sino a los atenienses. Quizá no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía su padre, a pesar de quererle.

Porque no concebía la idea de traicionar a tu familia por amor. Y sigo sin hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Pues yo sigo creyendo que Ariadna estaba profundamente enamorada de Teseo —dijo mi madre.

—Eres una romántica empedernida, Mel. Tu hija tiene más cabeza que tú.

Mi madre se rió.

—Puede ser. Al fin y al cabo, Teseo abandonó a Ariadna en la primera isla con la que se toparon.

Aquello me indignó profundamente.

—¡Ah, encima la abandona! Qué bonito por su parte.

—Sí. Ariadna estaba ciega —estuvo de acuerdo mi abuelo.

Mamá se levantó y se despidió de nosotros, alegando estar agotada. Creo que ella no había dormido desde que habíamos bajado del tren.

El abuelo me contó varias historias más, y yo me obligué a dejar de lado las rebanadas tostadas, mi gran debilidad. Un par de horas más tarde decidimos que ya era muy tarde, así que nos preparamos para ir a la cama.

—Thea —me llamó el abuelo antes de que subiera las escaleras hacia mi cuarto—. Tu versión de Teseo y el Minotauro me gusta más que la original. Es más coherente.

Sonreí, y aquella noche dormí del tirón sin ningún sueño.

* * *

El día siguiente, nuestro último día con el abuelo hasta el próximo mes, lo pasamos en el centro de la ciudad, dando vueltas por el mercado semanal. Mamá aprovechó la ocasión y compró especias que no podíamos encontrar en ningún lugar de North State. El abuelo y yo rebuscamos por los puestos hasta dar con un paquete de folios, sobres y sellos para poder compartir correspondencia, una idea que se nos había ocurrido anoche mientras me contaba una historia que originalmente había sido escrita en forma de cartas. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y poder abrirlo para escribir mi primera carta y poder echarla al viejo buzón de nuestro barrio, ese rojo que nadie parecía usar.

Al final, el abuelo tuvo que llevarnos a la estación a las tres de la tarde, y se despidió de mí con un gran abrazo, un beso y un «pórtate bien y cuida de todos».

Esa solía ser la parte más triste de esos fines de semana. La despedida. Lo único que me hacía capaz de subir el tren era el pensamiento de que, en cuatro semanas, volvería a ver al abuelo, a comer pan tostado y a oír sus historias.

Llegamos al anochecer a casa. Papá y Adonne estaban frente al televisor, poniéndose al día con las noticias. Nos saludaron con besos, y Adonne nos puso la cena recién calentita. Mientras comía con ganas, oí de pasada algo sobre la muerte repentina de uno de los científicos que investigaba la erupción volcánica. A los cinco segundos de oírlo, lo olvidé por completo, y no sería hasta meses después, incluso pasado un año, que lo volvería a recordarlo como una miguita de pan que nos dejaron y no supimos interpretar.

Pero no os he contado todo esto (la monótona semana, el viaje a casa de mi abuelo…) por nada. Lo cuento para que os deis cuenta de lo que perdimos gradualmente: para mostraros cómo era mi vida de sencilla y feliz un día, y cómo pasó a complicarse al día siguiente.

Desgraciadamente, las historias más terroríficas y tristes son las que menos palabras requieren.

Nunca volvió a amanecer.

* * *

N.A.

Sweet dreams 86, ¿otro final impactante?

Gracias por los comentarios que habéis dejado. No esperaba tales reacciones, en serio. Estoy muy orgullosa :D


	3. Capítulo 3

Me hubiera gustado publicar este capítulo el martes, como tenía planeado. Pero mi portátil y su cargador confabularon contra mí: uno se bloqueó, y el otro se rompió. Así que no ha sido hasta hoy cuando he tenido el ordenador donde tenía guardado este capítulo.

Para ti, Bella Scullw, con mucho cariño de tu AI.

_Aunque los Días Oscuros y las pocas pistas que tenemos de ellos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la mayoría de los hechos de esta historia y sus personajes son invención mía._

* * *

Capítulo 3

El sol no comenzó a salir a las siete y media. No salió a las ocho ni a las nueve. Tampoco al mediodía. Y nunca atardeció ese día.

Lo tapaba una tupida nube oscura que no parecía tener ni principio ni fin, y hacía mucho viento.

Era una noche eterna muy extraña, porque éramos conscientes de que por detrás de aquella capa negra ya era de día, y a veces podíamos comprobarlo cuando algún rayito de sol se filtraba en una zona especialmente débil.

Aún así, ese día fuimos a trabajar (horas más tarde de lo habitual), a pesar de que mamá insistió e insistió que permaneciéramos en casa. No consiguió convencer a papá: era el jefe de su escuadra, y no podía permitirse perder un día de trabajo.

Curiosamente, en las noticias no se hablaba mucho del asunto. Los noticiarios de la CENA nos decían que en menos de dos días cubriría toda la Confederación. Los estatales nos dijeron que la nube procedía del volcán de la semana pasada, y que había llegado a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada a todos los rincones de North State. Nos aseguraban que no era peligrosa, y que lo mejor era continuar con nuestras vidas siguiendo nuestros relojes, porque nuestra orientación por el sol ya no servía de nada. Se preveía que en una semana se desharía por sí sola.

Y eso hicimos: continuar con nuestras vidas al igual que hicimos cuando nos dijeron que se había inundado el puerto de Louissiana, o que había desaparecido un estado entero (no recuerdo el nombre; yo tenía cinco años) en un maremoto y no había ningún superviviente al que poder rescatar.

Seguimos trabajando, durmiendo, comiendo… Puede que, en el exterior, no cambiáramos, pero por dentro había algunos que estaban dando la vuelta por completo.

Para nosotros los leñadores fue difícil adaptar la nueva situación de nuestros cielos a nuestro trabajo. No supimos de lo mucho que dependíamos de la luz hasta que perdimos el sol.

Al principio, empezamos iluminando todo el perímetro en el que estábamos trabajando por entonces con focos de metro y medio, como los de algunos estadios de béisbol. Al cabo de tres días teníamos un gasto enorme de luz y tres leñadores en el hospital.

Cuando todos los leñadores se reunieron en el Almacén para buscar una idea que nos sirviera, yo estuve allí, sentada con Lucas y algunos niños más en los montacargas manuales, con buenas vistas de todos los presentes. Era un caos organizar una reunión así: todo el mundo hablaba a la vez, y nadie callaba cuando los oficiales se dirigían a todos.

—¡Podemos dejar la producción durante esta semana hasta que el negro se disipe! —propuso uno gritando.

—Eso no es una opción —se negó uno de los oficiales. Creo que se llamaba Rell—. En el congreso han aumentado la tasa de producción. Ahora mismo necesitamos todos los recursos posibles para ir tirando.

Tras varias proposiciones más, saltó mi hermano Adonne.

—¿Y si lo estamos enfocando mal? ¿Y si no debemos pensar en cómo iluminar los sectores, sino todo lo contrario? Tenemos que pensar en cómo ver en la oscuridad: el uso de gafas nocturnas podría ser una solución.

Al día siguiente, un cargamento de gafas nocturnas había llegado al Almacén, y nos entregaron a todos y cada uno un par.

Me sentí realmente orgullosa: mi hermano había dado con la solución, aunque se desquitaba todos los méritos, demasiado modesto. En vez de ir en contra de la oscuridad se había dejado llevar por ella.

Los niños, cuando dejábamos de trabajar, nos dedicábamos a jugar por las calles con las gafas mientras los adultos nos decían que no era instrumental para ello, que debíamos cuidarlas. Si las perdíamos, deberíamos pagarlas. Aunque el verdadero origen de todas esas advertencias siempre fue el creciente temor que iban teniendo los mayores por lo que estábamos viviendo. Habíamos pasado inundaciones que hacían desaparecer estados enteros; heladas mundiales que nos dejaron sin cosechas ni animales atrapados en casa; olas solares que quemaron millones de hectáreas del planeta y nos obligaron a permanecer bajo tierra. Cambios en la atmósfera, en el aire, en el agua…

Pero jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así, e inspiraba temor.

Aquello para nosotros los niños al principio no era una catástrofe, sino una nueva forma de ver el mundo a través de una bruma verde que nos proporcionaban unas gafas.

* * *

Dos semanas después, la nube continuaba ahí arriba. Empezaron los casos de depresión y falta de vitaminas (que solo afectaron al sur de la CENA, poco acostumbrados a la ausencia de luz).

A la tercera semana nos anunciaron que el estado de Nueva Oregón estaba trabajando junto con el Capitolio para buscar una solución en la tecnología. Entre mis amigos se habló de un ventilador gigante que se llevaría la nube muy lejos. Las cosechas de Atlanta iniciaron un proceso de decrecimiento: las plantas de cultivo básicas (esas de días) detenían su ciclo para morir.

Fue en la cuarta semana cuando empezaron los primeros síntomas.

Recuerdo vagamente que Adonne se mareó un día y terminó vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Lucas tampoco se encontró muy bien, y faltó un día al trabajo. Pero de todos los que conocía que hubieran sufrido el síndrome fue Reebo el que se llevó la peor parte.

Estábamos trabajando, como de costumbre. Reebo me estaba enseñando a asegurar el equipo de los "colgantes" (así llamaba yo a los leñadores que se descolgaban de los árboles más altos para podarlos); qué debía comprobar y cómo debía hacerlo. Qué cuerdas usaban, qué arneses estaban viejos y cómo saber cuándo había que jubilarlos. Me estaba enseñando a montarlos para que pudiera ayudar de vez en cuando a los colgantes.

Tras ponerse por tercera vez el equipo se lo quitó y me dijo que se lo colocara yo ahora.

Y en eso estábamos. Estaba ajustando las correas de su cintura y las protecciones del pecho. Reebo se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gruñó levemente.

—¿Lo he apretado demasiado? —pregunté.

—No, no. Continúa, que vas muy bien.

Coloqué el arnés con esmero, y comprobé las correas un par de veces dando tirones. Entonces, Reebo apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro apretándolo. No, no apretaba, sino que dejaba parte de su peso sobre mí. Alcé la vista (no era muy alta a esa edad) y vi su rostro más pálido de lo normal. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos, pude ver lo irritados que los tenía. Apretó los dientes, gruñó de nuevo y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dejó caer al suelo, justo a mis pies.

Empezó a temblar y soltar ruidos raros, y yo para acompañarle grité realmente asustada. Me arrodillé a su lado, y vi que en realidad estaba tosiendo, solo que el sonido venía desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Era un sonido hueco y anormal que me aterrorizaba. Yo no valía para las emergencias.

Por fin se acercó alguien. Algunos leñadores nos rodearon, y mi padre se agachó a mi lado. Yo intenté apartar la mirada de Reebo porque la situación en la que estaba le daba un carácter indefenso que era incapaz de relacionar con el hombre que yo conocía.

Medio minuto después, junto a las toses escupía algo negro y espeso que nos dejó desconcertados. Era como si Reebo se estuviera ahogando en ese líquido parecido al petróleo. Adonne tiró de mí para levantarme del suelo y me abrazó muy fuerte. Me pareció bien poder refugiarme en los familiares brazos de mi hermano.

Consiguieron una furgoneta (¿de dónde la sacarían?) y unos cuantos se llevaron a Reebo al centro de salud. No volví a tener noticias de él hasta que papá llegó a casa por la noche, agotado y con ojeras.

—Ahora mismo está estable, pero no saben qué le ha pasado —nos contó a los tres.

—¿Y qué era lo que escupía? —preguntó Adonne.

Papá se encogió de hombros, pero parecía furioso.

—Lo han calificado de origen desconocido, y cuando he preguntado cuándo iban a analizarlo me dijeron que no había presupuesto para algo sin importancia. Dijo que eran casos muy poco frecuentes y aislados.

—¿Ha habido más? —mi madre habló con voz alarmada.

—Sí, a lo largo de esta semana y la anterior se han dado diez casos aquí en North State, y también en el resto de estados.

Esa noche tuve pesadillas. Estaba en el baño y escupía el líquido negro en el lavabo. Me ahogaba, y no podía respirar. Pero no moría, sino que aquella tortura se alargaba horas y días, y parecía no tener nunca fin.

Me desperté sudando y llorando, y de repente la oscuridad empezó a parecerme terrorífica. Una parte de mí se avergonzó de ello (el miedo a la oscuridad ya lo había superado hacía años); pero la otra parte me hizo salir de la cama y atravesar como un rayo el pasillo hasta la habitación de Adonne, donde me colé sigilosamente.

—¿Adonne? —susurré muy bajito.

Mi hermano se agitó, aunque no despertó. Le sacudí el hombro.

—Adonne, despierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —masculló frotándose los ojos. —¿Qué quieres, Thea?

Me costó algo admitirlo.

—Es que… Es que… he tenido una pesadilla —murmuré al fin—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Adonne dijo algo por lo bajo que sonaba como si estuviera maldiciendo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos; estaba molesto por haberle despertado. Pero su lado más bueno, ese que adoraba a su hermana tanto como ella a él, le hizo apartar las sábanas y dejarme un hueco. Me refugié en el calor de su cama y me acurruqué junto a él.

Al final acabó abrazándome medio dormido bajo las sábanas, y yo me sentí tan segura y querida que juro que pensé que nada podría pasarme si permanecía así, junto a mi hermano, para siempre.

* * *

Lo llamaron la Vida Negra. Ironías de enfermos.

Reebo nunca llegó a recuperarse del todo, y aún hay veces que cuando paso por su casa a verle tose mucho y muy fuerte. Más tarde descubriríamos que se dieron más de mil casos en toda la CENA, y setecientos ochenta y tres personas murieron a causa de ello.

Aquel humo que nos cubría le ha destrozado los pulmones desde dentro, y le ha hecho perder el setenta y nueve por ciento de su capacidad de captación de oxígeno. Sé que por las noches duerme conectado a un aparato asegura que su respiración no se detenga durante la noche, y si en algún momento vuelve a tener una parálisis de las funciones del pulmón su muerte será cuestión de minutos.

Pero si todos respirábamos el mismo aire… ¿Por qué no enfermamos todos? Los científicos de Nueva Oregón dicen que seguramente todos tengamos algo de ese humillo negro impregnado en los pulmones, solo que unos se vieron más expuestos o tenían un sistema de inmunidad más débil.

Dos días después del ataque que sufrió Reebo, estuve hablando con el abuelo por teléfono. Cuando le describí lo sucedido con todo lujo de detalles (me gustaba contar historias tanto como a él), no le resultó tan extraño.

—Me recuerda al síndrome del minero —comentó.

El abuelo había sido minero en sus tiempos mozos, cuando aún no había empezado a ejercer de profesor. Me había contado historias de compañeros cincuentones que llevaban en las minas durante años, y que durante las vacaciones se acatarraban y expulsaban el polvo del carbón acumulado en los pulmones. Podía llegar a causarles verdaderos problemas. Por suerte, mi abuelo encontró pronto un trabajo en un colegio antes de empezar a sufrir el síndrome del minero.

La Vida Negra no fue lo único que nos asoló.

Estuvieron los cambios de temperatura, de presión atmosférica. Los mareos, las fatigas, los temblores, las fiebres y el insomnio. Aunque yo era bastante amiga de este último desde siempre, empezó a empeorar. Las noches las pasaba completamente en vela, leyendo los libros que el abuelo me dejaba o viendo las noticias en la televisión. Los días se convertían en un infierno, porque seguía siendo de noche, y mi cuerpo me pedía descansar. Era como si me instara a darle la vuelta a mi reloj: dormir durante el día y trabajar por la noche.

Esto podría haber mejorado mis problemas de hiperactividad, pero fue todo lo contrario. Empecé a tener tics nerviosos, me temblaban las manos y parpadeaba muchas veces seguidas.

Fue en este momento cuando le escribí la primera carta al abuelo. En realidad, no le contaba en ella nada importante. Tan solo le decía que me emocionaba escribirle (a pesar de que habláramos bastante por teléfono cuando las tormentas no nos cortaban la línea) y que lo hacía por las noches por culpa del insomnio.

Al mes, parecía una muerta viviente. Mamá me llevó al médico un par de veces, y la doctora terminó recetándome unas pastillas para adultos que me costaba tragar. Caía rendida a los pocos minutos de tomarme la dosis, y por las mañanas me era imposible despertarme. Aunque fue una solución temporal, al cabo de varias semanas las dejé por voluntad propia y me receté mi propia medicina: trabajar el doble durante el día. Un vaso de leche por las noches y a dormir ocho horas del tirón.

En el trabajo, mis esfuerzos fueron notables. Mi padre me felicitó con un velo preocupado en los ojos. El resto de leñadores empezaron a tirar más de mis manos, lo que ayudó a mantenerme activa durante el día. Comencé a manejar adecuadamente un hacha, y al cabo de mes y medio pude empezar a perfeccionar mi técnica. Incluso Jem llegó a echarme una mano.

—Mira, si agarras el mango más abajo, la fuerza que usas se duplicará. Así…—Me agarró las manos y rodeo la madera gruesa del hacha.

Sentí su aliento en mi oreja, y sus piernas alineadas con las mías. Creo que dejé de respirar.

Con un movimiento fluido me hizo resbalar las manos más abajo, y juntos cortamos un trozo de madera bastante machacado con el que estaba practicando. Giró la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa de las suyas, y yo me sentí ridícula con las gafas nocturnas.

—Gracias —le dije sonrojada—. Tienes razón.

Más tarde, mientras caminábamos hacia el Almacén, Lucas estuvo pinchándome con el tema.

—Os he visto a Jem y a ti. Estabais muy juntitos.

—¡Qué dices! Mira que eres tonto.

Lucas se rió y me pellizco en el brazo para incordiarme.

—Ya, ya. A ti lo que te pasa es que gusta Jem.

No contesté. Me habría salido una voz chillona y estridente. Por toda respuesta, me puse roja.

—¿Sabes que es amigo de mi hermano? Un día de estos, cuando venga a casa, se lo diré.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Pero si no es cierto! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Como digas algo…!

Lucas se doblaba de la risa. Yo me crucé de brazos. Al final, me rodeo los hombros con su brazo y me empujó a continuar nuestro camino.

—Anda, vamos. Aún hay trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Un día, cuando ya estaba acabando noviembre, mi mejor amiga Suse y yo decidimos acompañar a nuestras madres al supermercado. Solían quedar juntas los sábados por la mañana para hacer la compra, y como hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, aprovechamos la ocasión para pasar el día juntas.

Suse y yo nos conocimos el primer día de clase de nuestras vidas, y aunque al principio nuestra relación se basaba básicamente en que ella hablara y yo escuchara, pronto aprendí a ser más sociable (tenía cinco años y solo me había relacionado con mi hermano, Lucas y sus tres hermanos y dos hermanas) y a contarle cualquier cosa que me sucediera. Las dos teníamos más amigas, pero habíamos conectado realmente… Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, lo cierto es que no debíamos ser tan íntimas como pensaba. Hace un par de años que no sé nada de ella.

Mientras nuestras madres compraban, nosotras las seguíamos un par de metros por detrás, seguramente porque estábamos en esa edad en la que ir con nuestras madres al supermercado nos avergüenza a la vez que las consideramos nuestras heroínas y mejores confesoras. La edad en la que crecer nos suponía aceptarnos y acomplejarnos, y comprender que superarnos era nuestro objetivo.

Recuerdo que cogí mi caja preferida de cereales y la lancé en el carro. Suse me imitó con los suyos.

Mamá cogió la caja y empezó a mirar la tabla con los nutrientes. Lo hacía con cada producto que cogía antes de darle el visto bueno y dejarlo en el carro. Aunque ya me los había comprado varias veces, siempre lo hacía. Entonces, se fijó en el precio y su cara se desfiguró a un gesto de sorpresa.

—Maggie, ¿sabes si han vuelto a subir los precios?

La madre de Suse, que estaba escogiendo unas galletas de fibra, asintió vagamente.

Más tarde nos enteramos. Hacía dos días nuestros ministros habían lanzado un comunicado que no vio nadie de mi casa. Se sentaron en la sala del Ministerio Central de North State y con el escudo de nuestro estado de fondo anunciaron que la situación de las cosechas en Atlanta, y que habían aceptado en el último Congreso celebrado en el Capitolio la subida de impuestos en productos de cereales y sus derivados. Pronto le seguiría la carne de Texas.

—¿Por qué han aceptado sin pedir nada a cambio? —preguntó mi padre cuando aquella tarde encendimos la televisión para enterarnos del comunicado.

—Estoy seguro de que les habrán dado algo por detrás —gruñó mi hermano.

No entendía los comentarios de Adonne cuando veíamos en la televisión a nuestros ministros anunciar algún comunicado. Criticaba sin crueldad alguna a Terrence Jill, Pierre Larouxe, Max Zyne y Caleb Walkinson, nuestros representantes en los Congresos que se celebraban en el Capitolio. Debían defender los intereses de North State frente a los otros trece estados y evitar que nuestra producción fuera infravalorada en términos económicos. Pero a Adonne no le parecía que hicieran muy bien su trabajo. Papá a veces se ponía de parte de mi hermano, y mamá callaba, aunque su mirada siempre reflejaba lo que sentía verdaderamente. Yo era demasiado inocente e ingenua como para interpretarla, pero era una mezcla de impotencia y furia.

Había veces que cuando estábamos solas y le mencionaba de pasada las reacciones de Adonne ante los comunicados ella se reía y me decía simplemente que era muy pasional y rebelde. No llegué a comprender lo que quería decir hasta un año después.

—¿Has visto en qué casas viven, papá? Y nosotros aquí, desviviéndonos para poder cubrir la cuota.

—Al menos no nos pagan mal —comentó papá—. Y más ahora que Thea está progresando. —Se centró en mí y me sonrió con un deje de orgullo. —Por cierto, he estado hablando con el "jefe" y me ha dicho que en nada podrás pasar de aprendiza a una verdadera trabajadora, con un sueldo de verdad.

—¡Eso es genial! —dije emocionada.

Adonne me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

—Entonces habrá que abrirle una cuenta. Para que pueda tener su dinero en un lugar seguro —sentenció mamá.

Mi hermano también tenía una cuenta, pero ya manejaba su propio dinero. Al fin y al cabo, tenía veinte años. Mamá estaba segura de que en el momento menos esperado nos presentaría alguna chica, se casaría y le traería un nieto, quizá dos, quizá cinco.

Es una pena que nunca tuviese la oportunidad de hacer su vida.

* * *

N.A.

Sadder, he tomado nota de tu comentario, donde me dijiste que se te había hecho largo. Aunque he intentado hacerlo un poco más ameno, este capítulo también te habrá parecido largo y un poco técnico. Pero te prometo que el siguiente es más entretenido, ya que se centra un poco más en Thea (que por cierto, ya para todos, se pronuncia _Cía_).

Si gran parte de esta historia es mía, creo que tiene mucha influencia (la situación de oscuridad) de un libro que os recomiendo especialmente: La Edad de los Milagros, de Karen Thompson Walker. Personalmente, me pareció muy bueno.

No sé exactamente cuando podré subir el siguiente, porque la próxima semana me hacen una intervención y a la siguiente empiezo los exámenes. Así que en cuanto pueda os prometo que lo subo.

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!


	4. Capítulo 4

De nuevo, el cargador se ha roto y he tenido que hacer malabares para pasar la historia a otro ordenador. Bendito Google Drive...

Para ti, Bella Scullw, con mucho cariño de tu AI.

_Aunque los Días Oscuros y las pocas pistas que tenemos de ellos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la mayoría de los hechos de esta historia y sus personajes son invención mía._

* * *

Capítulo 4

La primera carta que recibí del abuelo fue a mediados de diciembre, una semana antes de Navidad. Fue casi como un regalo adelantado, y la leí en cuanto la saqué del buzón, en la calle. En ella el abuelo me recomendaba una receta de la abuela para poder dormir con tranquilidad: un vaso calentito de leche con canela y miel. Decía que lo probaríamos cuando viniera a North State el próximo miércoles.

Para mí, aquellas fiestas siempre habían sido la mejor parte del año. Nos reuníamos todos en casa: mis abuelos paternos, los dos hermanos pequeños de mi padre y sus esposas. Hasta mi abuelo cogía un tren y venía a visitarnos desde York.

Lo que nunca se me ocurrió pensar es que fueran a ser las últimas navidades normales que tendríamos.

Cuando el miércoles llegó el abuelo, estábamos ya todos en casa. Nuestro periodo de vacaciones había comenzado el día anterior, y habíamos pasado la mañana decorando la casa para recibir a la familia esa noche.

Primero abrazó a mi hermano con fuerza. Hacía tiempo que no se veían. Después, me cogió en brazos, y no me soltó mientras besaba las mejillas de mamá o le daba un apretón de manos cariñoso a mi padre.

Aquella noche, tras la cena familiar (que consistió en un plato único de puré de patatas, verdura y pollo) nos sentamos en la sala de estar a hablar. Eran más de diez voces reunidas hablando a la vez en una pequeña sala, lo que convertía mi casa en mi verdadero hogar.

Supongo que cuando pierdes todo esto descubres precisamente la diferencia abismal que existe entre tu casa y tu hogar. Aunque yo cuatro años después haya vuelto a casa, todavía no he encontrado mi hogar. Ni en mi habitación, ni en el salón. Tampoco en las calles del barrio ni en los bosques.

A medianoche, procedimos a darnos los regalos. Por el aire volaron los envoltorios de todos nuestros presentes, y nos probamos gorros, colgantes, calcetines de algodón… Mis abuelos me regalaron un pijama nuevo, y mis tres tíos una delicada pulsera de cuero con colgantes de madera tallados al detalle. El abuelo me trajo desde York la colección de hojas que hacíamos ya terminada en un álbum. Habíamos comenzado hacía cuatro años, cuando me llevaba a dar paseos por el sendero y yo no dejaba de preguntarle el nombre de todos los árboles y sus frutos. Esas navidades, el abuelo se había dedicado a completarlo, y ahora tenía todo un álbum de hojas disecadas con sus nombres.

Adonne me regaló unos guantes nuevos para el trabajo verdes, mi color preferido. Papá y mamá (aunque sospecho más de mi madre) decidieron que era ya mayor y me regalaron un conjunto de ropa interior de algodón rosa crema. Al abrirlo, me sonrojé. Fue el primer sujetador que tuve, y me dio vergüenza tener que abrirlo delante de toda la familia.

Por la noche, no conseguía dormirme. Me levanté de la cama y sorteé el colchón que había en el suelo, donde Adonne roncaba con suavidad. Le había dejado su cama al abuelo. Me puse una chaqueta y salí a la calle, sentándome en las escaleras de nuestro porche. Era de noche, pero una noche demasiado profunda y oscura para ser normal. La gran nube llevaba cubriendo la luna todas las noches desde hacía casi cuatro meses, y el sol no siempre conseguía filtrarse entre los vacíos de aquella espesura. Cuando lo hacía, proyectaba un halo de luz sobre un trocito de tierra que nos hacía sentir bendecidos. Los niños nos dirigíamos corriendo hacia ese haz que solía durar un minuto o dos. Nos bañábamos de cálidos rayos hasta que desaparecía la luz. Entonces, volvíamos a nuestros juegos nocturnos.

Ese veinticinco de diciembre estaba helando cuando me senté en el porche. La temperatura había descendido bruscamente en el último mes, y todos habíamos empezado a tirar más de la calefacción, lo que había producido en la última semana una subida vertiginosa del precio del gas. Aunque yo a la tierna edad de los trece no entendía muy bien lo que suponía todo aquello para mi familia, no era tonta, y había sido consciente de los cambios que se habían producido en nuestras vidas: papá había comprado bombillas de bajo consumo, y mamá compraba muchas más marcas blancas. Adonne siempre iba detrás de todos apagando todas las luces posibles, y los baños que a veces nos dábamos mamá y yo juntas con burbujas para "relajarnos" fueron sustituidos por duchas rápidas.

Aún así, la vida no fue menos feliz. Nos apretábamos todos más los cinturones, pero en nuestra asfixia aún éramos capaces de encontrar cosas bellas. Y en eso consistió el año nuevo que vino.

* * *

Ese nuevo año nos trajo más heladas y más costes. A mediados de enero, el frío era insoportable, y compramos nuestra última barra de pan antes de que todas fueran apartadas por la escasez de cosechas.

En febrero, llegaron los últimos casos de gripe, que habían sustituido durante el invierno al síndrome de la oscuridad. Ese al que ya casi todos nos habíamos hecho inmunes. Para nosotros, la oscuridad había pasado a ser parte de nuestro día, y ya no recordábamos qué era capaz de darnos el sol. Las vitaminas hacían su efecto.

Con marzo, llegó la primera bajada de sueldos, y por consiguiente el correspondiente comunicado de nuestros ministros. Jill, Zyne, Larouxe y Walkinson se sentaron frente a las cámaras y con caras serias enumeraron las distintas bajadas.

—Sector leñador: una bajada del veinticinco por ciento del sueldo bruto.

Puede que ya no fuera al colegio, pero sabía qué suponía una bajada del veinticinco por ciento.

Mis padres no se tomaron muy bien la noticia, pero parecía que a Adonne se le hubiera atascado ese porcentaje en la garganta, porque empezó a ponerse rojo, como a mí me sucedía cuando Jem me miraba. Terminó soltando palabras muy malas que no me dejarían repetir, y al final mamá le "invitó" a dar un paseo para que se tranquilizara. Yo salí detrás de él, y le abracé por la espalda en el porche.

—No pasa nada —le aseguré—. Vamos a estar bien. Somos tres sueldos.

Mi hermano se dio la vuelta y me abrazó. Susurró en mi oído:

—¿Y el resto de las familias? ¿Y esas que no tienen más que un sueldo? ¿Qué será de ellas?

Lo pensé apoyada en su hombro.

—Les ayudaremos.

Adonne ahogó una carcajada en mi pelo, y me apartó de él con suavidad.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté al ver que no me seguía hacia el interior de la casa.

—He quedado con Max. Diles a mamá y a papá que no me esperen para cenar.

Algo me advirtió de que estaba mintiendo. Puede que fuera el tono de su voz, o el hecho de que se marchó en dirección contraria a la casa de Max.

No le di demasiada importancia, cuando en realidad fue ese instante, ese segundo en el que mi hermano giró la cabeza hacia mí, hacia su hogar antes de desaparecer en la esquina, en el que el destino de su familia, la mía, y del resto de familias de toda la CENA cambió.

Pero yo entré en casa, y no volví a preocuparme por Adonne hasta que estuve a punto de acostarme, cuando una marea de sirenas y luces bañaron nuestra siempre tranquila calle. Me asomé por la ventana, y vi varios coches de agentes confederales bajando la calle, en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Salí de mi cuarto, y vi que mis padres habían salido a la entrada de casa para ver qué sucedía. Uno de los coches se detuvo frente a nuestras casas; salió de él un agente con un megáfono.

—Permanezcan en sus casas hasta nuevo aviso. Es una orden.

Los agentes confederales no eran de lo más común en los estados. Lo normal es que de los asuntos estatales se encargaran los agentes estatales. Tan solo veíamos a los agentes confederales en asuntos políticos interestatales, de guardaespaldas de gente realmente importante y en los Congresos del Capitolio. Aquí, en North State, los veíamos tan solo puntualmente en el Ministerio Central, cuando la presidenta de la CENA, Nora Bonham, visitaba a nuestros ministros.

El nombre oficial de estos agentes eran agentes confederales o la guardia blanca. Pero por su uniforme, impoluto de blanco, y sus intenciones pacifistas (no iban armados, y por regla general no usaban la violencia), coloquialmente les llamábamos los agentes de la paz. Y todos los niños soñamos alguna vez con ser uno de ellos. Bueno… hasta hace cuatro años.

Papá se acercó a hablar con uno de los agentes, y a él se le unieron un par de vecinos. Mamá entró en casa y yo me quedé fuera, queriendo averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al final, papá se acercó al porche. Estaba algo tenso, y si hubiera habido más luz habría visto su rostro algo más pálido de lo habitual.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —le pregunte.

Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y se quedó mirando cómo los agentes blancos intentaban tranquilizar a nuestros vecinos.

—Hay una manifestación en el Ministerio Central. Desde que dieron la noticia hay una congregación de personas que rodean el edificio y los ministros están dentro atrapados.

Mamá salió de casa con el rostro desfigurado por el miedo al haber oído las palabras de papá.

—Adonne todavía no ha llegado a casa.

Mis padres se miraron (una mirada que jamás olvidaré), y papá entro dentro corriendo. Cuando salió, se estaba poniendo el abrigo encima del pijama.

—Voy a buscarle. No quiero que se meta en un lío. Es raro que estos hombres estén aquí.

—¡Yo voy contigo! —dije al instante.

Mi madre se descompuso de terror.

—¡No. Tú te quedas aquí!

—¡Pero yo quiero ir a buscar a Adonne!

—¡Que no, Thea!

—Pues voy a escaparme —sentencié.

Quizá no os parezca un argumento muy lógico, pero pronuncié esas palabras con soltura, sabedora que serían el billete a la victoria.

No sería la primera vez que me escapaba. Y ellos preferían que me fuera con mi padre. Al menos mi padre me tendría controlada.

—Ponte un abrigo —me ordenó mi padre, y mi madre le miró con una furia contenida—. ¡Qué! Mejor que venga conmigo, ¿no?

Me puse el abrigo sin cambiarme como mi padre y salí. Papá me agarró de la mano y dimos la vuelta al jardín para que los agentes no nos vieran.

* * *

Tardamos veinte minutos en llegar al centro de la ciudad. Normalmente, este trayecto podía durar diez, pero tuvimos que esquivar las calles principales para evitar a los agentes de la paz. No querían que más gente se uniera a la manifestación, y aunque les hubiéramos explicado que solo íbamos a por mi hermano, no nos hubieran dejado continuar con nuestro camino.

Yo nunca había visto una manifestación ilegal. Ni siquiera una manifestación normal. Tan solo en la televisión, y nunca sucedían en North State.

Así que puedo decir que me impactó bastante la visión de tanta gente junta, gritando por las bajadas de sueldos, quemando cubos e intentando acercarse a las rejas que rodeaban el Ministerio Central. Eran contenidos por agentes de la paz, estáticos y con escudos transparentes. Rodeaban todo el edificio, pero no actuaban. Como era habitual.

Papá apretó los labios.

—No tendrías que haber venido, Thea. Este no es lugar para una niña.

Todos eran adultos, pero en su mayoría eran jóvenes veinteañeros, los que se veían más cabreados. Empezamos a sumergirnos en la marea de gente, la mano de mi padre firme en mi muñeca, en busca de Adonne.

Tardamos casi media hora en dar con él. Estaba subido a un cubo de basura con dos amigos (uno de ellos Max) gritando las injusticias del gobierno y hablando sobre coalición. En ese momento, yo no entendí mucho qué quería decir mi hermano. Vale, sabía que no era justo lo que nos estaban haciendo. Pero yo sabía esto porque era lo que escuchaba decir a los leñadores de la escuadra o en mi casa. No entendía hasta qué grado estábamos sufriendo, porque mi mente aun no madura tendía a deformar la realidad, o a ignorarla.

Solo comprendí que mi hermano podía llegar a asustarme de verdad.

Papá tiró de él para que bajara del cubo, y Adonne se sorprendió cuando le vio.

—¿Papá? ¡Qué haces aquí! Has venido a unirte a nosotros, ¿no?

Mi padre le dio un tiró y lo alejó de la gente congregada en torno al cubo.

—¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza, joder? ¡Las cosas no se hacen así, Adonne!

—¿Y cómo quieres que las hagamos? ¡Cuándo! ¿Cuándo nos tengan muertos de hambre y no tengamos fuerzas para nada?

Ahora me doy cuenta de que Adonne no estaba muy desencaminado. Era lo que realmente querían conseguir.

Y lo que han conseguido.

Después, no sé muy bien por qué, mi padre le abrazó. Muy fuerte. Y fue cuando mi hermano me vio tras él.

—¡¿Has traído a Thea?! ¿Estás loco?

—¡No es momento de discutir eso ahora! Vámonos.

Y empezó a arrastrar a Adonne. Mi hermano se sacudió el brazo de mi padre y dijo:

—Yo no pienso marcharme. ¡Nada es justo! ¡Nos estamos muriendo de hambre!

A mi padre se le crispó el rostro.

—¿Te estás muriendo de hambre, Adonne? ¡Porque que yo sepa no te falta un solo plato ningún día!

Adonne se sonrojó de la rabia.

—Puede que aún no, papá. Pero pronto Thea no tendrá nada que comer.

—¡Pues cuando llegue ese momento, te dejaré manifestarte y arriesgar la maldita vida que te dio tu madre todo lo que quieras! —mi padre dijo alzando la voz, porque la multitud empezó a gritar con mucha más pasión y fuerza. Nos aplastaban los unos contra los otros.

—¿Y qué hay del resto de familias? ¿Dejamos que se mueran de hambre? —le respondió mi hermano, que ya gritaba. Entonces, nos empujaron con mucha más fuerza hacia delante, en dirección a las rejas del Ministerio Central. Entre mi padre y mi hermano consiguieron ponerme entre ellos para que no me perdiera en la multitud.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, yo no pude dejar de pensar en si verdaderamente había gente en nuestro estado que estuviera muriéndose de hambre.

Ahora me gusta pensar en ese momento como en los primeros segundos de mi vida en los que la verdad me iluminó. O más que iluminar, podría decir que me apagaron todas las luces y me di de bruces contra la oscura verdad.

Empecé a repasar todo lo que había oído y no había "escuchado". El volcán había destruido todas las cosechas, y el ganado de toda la CENA se moría. Los precios se habían disparado, y nos estaban bajando los sueldos. En mi casa entraban tres sueldos, a veces cuatro. Pero había casas, familias enteras que se mantenían con solo uno. Las enfermedades que habían traído las nubes, la tasa de suicidios que había salido a la luz hacía un mes…

Nos estábamos pudriendo. Poco a poco.

Un nuevo empujón, esta vez más fuerte que los dos anteriores, nos hizo tropezar. Solo que esta vez era en dirección contraria. Mi hermano me cogió en brazos por un momento y, al mirar sobre sus hombros, vi lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los agentes de paz habían dejado de ser agentes pasivos por primera vez.

Antes, la gente estaba empujando en dirección a las rejas para poder entrar al edificio, un edificio que estaba rodeado de agentes confederales cada vez más cabreados.

Habíamos tirado demasiado de la cuerda, y ahora nuestra propia fuerza nos estaba arrastrando hacia ellos.

Los agentes estaban avanzando. Habían sacado porras y armas eléctricas, cosas que ninguno hubiera pensado que tendrían ese tipo de agentes blancos. Estaban atacándonos, y estaba debatiéndose entre enfrentarse a ellos y huir.

Tiré de la manga de mi hermano, intentando que me hiciera caso; pero Adonne estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con papá. Al final, tuve que chillar para que me escucharan.

—¡Están atacando, papá!

Adonne me bajó de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía con sus propios ojos. Me empujó hacia papá y le dijo:

—¡Salid de aquí cagando leches! ¡Llévate a Thea!

—¡No, tú te vienes nosotros!

—¡Tengo que hacer algo!

—¡No tienes que hacer nada! ¡No tienes que hacerte el héroe, porque lo único que vas a conseguir es acabar muerto en el suelo!

—¡Lo que te pasa es que eres un cobarde, joder! ¡Siempre lo has sido!

A esas alturas, yo ya había empezado a llorar. No quería ver a mi hermano muerto en el suelo, y tampoco pensaba que mi padre era un cobarde. Tan solo nos quería sanos y a salvo a todos en casa.

Me abracé a Adonne y empecé a agitarme por el miedo y los sollozos que me cortaban la respiración.

—¡Po… Por fa… favor, vámonos… ¡Ya, Adonne, por favor!

Mi hermano agachó la cabeza.

Me miró.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

Y salimos de allí los tres como pudimos antes de que empezaran los disparos.

* * *

Llegar a casa fue mucho más fácil de lo que nos había resultado a papá y a mí salir a buscar a Adonne. La mayor parte de los agentes confederados se habían retirado, probablemente para actuar como refuerzos en la manifestación. Recuerdo que papá iba delante de nosotros, aunque miraba cada minuto hacia atrás para asegurarse no de que le seguíamos, sino de que mi hermano no había dado la vuelta.

Adonne no me soltó la mano en todo el trayecto, y cuando mamá, que estaba esperándonos en el porche, nos vio a los tres, echó a correr y abrazó a Adonne. Mi hermano se separó rápidamente, algo furioso y entró en casa. Mamá miró a papá, después a mí, y reparó en los surcos de lágrimas que me manchaban las mejillas, probablemente rojas.

—Oh, mi niña —me riñó a la vez que me acogía entre sus brazos. Yo empecé a llorar otra vez, porque la sensación de protección que sentía ahora comparada con terror anterior era demasiado contraste para mí. Era alivio—. Te dijimos que no fueras. ¡Es que te lo dije!

Mamá se debatía entre estar enfadada conmigo y no soltarme jamás. Entramos en casa, y papá fue al cuarto de mi hermano para asegurarse de que no se había marchado. Mamá me llevó a la cocina y me hizo uno de sus famosos tés verdes. Yo me quité el abrigo y dejé que me mimara un rato como hacía tiempo que no le dejaba hacer por el simple hecho de tener ya trece años.

Aun recuerdo aquella noche: papá y Adonne gritándose con la puerta cerrada, mamá aguantando las lágrimas y yo abriendo los ojos como nunca, a pesar de tener un sueño tremendo. Al final, mamá me llevó a su habitación, y nos acostamos juntas, ella pegada a mi espalda y yo sosteniendo sus brazos en torno a mí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, fui la primera en levantarme. Papá no estaba en casa, y fui a la habitación de Adonne a comprobar que seguía allí. Estaba dormido profundamente, como era de costumbre, y entré para quitarle los zapatos y taparle con la manta de la abuela. Apenas sintió el movimiento, y cerré su puerta.

Me senté en el sofá del salón y encendí la televisión. No solía hacer aquello muy a menudo, porque nunca encontraba nada de interesante en las noticias.

Ese día, hice una excepción. Primero vi el noticiario estatal, donde tan sólo retransmitían imágenes de la manifestación de anoche desde que comenzó hasta pocos minutos antes de que los agentes de la paz se manifestaran. Me enteré de que los disparos que habíamos oído no eran más que armas de fogueo para deshacer la multitud, y que tan sólo había cincuenta y un heridos, la mayoría de ellos por heridas leves.

En cambio, en las noticias de la CENA tan solo estaba la presidenta Nora Bonham felicitando a todos los estados y sus ciudadanos por arrimar el hombro como estaban haciendo en la situación actual de la Confederación. Aseguraba que los científicos continuaban investigando los residuos del volcán que permanecían en el cielo, a la vez que cada estado tenía su propio grupo de científicos controlando la situación meteorológica. También comunicaba que se había puesto en marcha el proyecto que en un pasado funcionó a la perfección: utilizar las naves de reserva que teníamos en el norte, esas en las que se guardaban semillas conservadas de todo tipo de vegetales y cereales comestibles, para empezar a tirar de ellas en lo que durara la situación.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la televisión que no escuché a mi madre entrar en el salón. Apagó la televisión, y yo me quejé diciendo que estaba viéndolo.

—No son cosas para niños —respondió seca.

Quise decirle que yo había estado en esa manifestación, no ella, y que tenía todo el derecho a ver la televisión cuando quisiera. Odiaba cuando me trataba como a una niña, y me puse de pie en el sofá para estar más a su altura y quejarme como cualquier niña de ocho años haría.

Antes de que le dijera cualquier cosa, escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse y luego cerrarse, y al poco papá estaba en el salón. Parecía que no había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche.

—Thea, tenemos que hablar —me dijo. Y el tono que usó fue suficiente para hacerme sentar de nuevo en el sofá.

Papá se acomodó a mi lado, y me apretó la rodilla cariñosamente con la mano.

—Escúchame atentamente: no puedes decirle a nadie que estuviste en esa manifestación, ¿vale? Tampoco que estuvimos tu hermano y yo. Si lo haces, pueden arrestarnos, y no es precisamente lo que necesitamos ahora mismo. Sabes lo que sucede si te arrestan, ¿verdad?

Claro. Cualquiera lo sabía. La diversidad de castigos eran espeluznantes: desde multas hasta trabajos forzados durante años, pasando por condenas; y siempre conllevaba cargos y quedar suspendido en el trabajo durante el tiempo que consideraran necesario. Justo esto último era lo que mi padre quería evitar.

Todo este sistema penal tan duro era antiquísimo, y venía a raíz de la desesperación que sufrió la gente hacía décadas, cuando el mundo cayó en declive. Violencia voluntaria, asesinatos, violaciones, atracos, torturas… Si lo conservábamos era por ser casi patrimonio histórico y porque en estos tiempos mantenía a raya todo eso, aunque ya no estuviéramos tan locos y desesperados como nuestros tatarabuelos.

—No diré nada —le prometí a mi padre.

* * *

N.A. (Algunas notillas que tal vez os interesa leer.)

_En este capítulo iban a suceder muchas más cosas. Pero cuando he querido darme cuenta, se me estaba haciendo largo. Así que he decidido dividirlo. Y como tengo la sensación de que esta no va a ser la última vez que me pase, creo que esta historia va a ser mucho más larga de lo que me esperaba. Aunque si os está gustando, no creo que eso sea problema para vosotros._

_Supongo que os preguntaréis por qué dejan a Thea ir con su padre. Podría volver a deciros de nuevo la misma respuesta que da la niña, que es hiperactiva y tiende a la desobediencia; y prefieren que ya que va a ir sí o sí, vaya con su padre. Esto hace parecer a los padres unos irresponsables y manejables por sus hijos. Pero como soy una persona de verdades, aquí tenéis la verdadera respuesta: porque, aunque lo haya hecho parecer un poco forzado,_ NO ME GUSTA EL CAMBIO DE NARRADOR en una misma historia. Y si empiezo este fic con Thea, con Thea se queda este fic hasta que acabe.

_Un beso, y gracias por todos los comentarios. Sois todos unos amores :)_


End file.
